Gefangen
by maly180
Summary: Die Desserten hatten die Weltherrschaft der Erde an sich gerissen und die Menschheit versklavt. Oliver konnte den Soldaten lange entkommen. Doch er wurde in Florida gefasst. Sie verschleppten ihn ins Verließ der Festung, die sie errlichten ließen, um den Untergang der Menschheit zu planen. Oliver sehnte sich nur nach eins. Chloe! Aber hatte sie die schreckliche Herrschaft überlebt?


**Kapitel 1 _Gefasst:_**

Die Luft war stickig und heiß. Die Sonne brannte vom Himmel herab. Es hatte schon seit Wochen nicht mehr geregnet. Überall waren Trümmer zu sehen. Auf dem ganzen Planeten waren nur noch Ruinen übrig. Vor genau 3 Jahren waren Fremde auf der Erde gelandet und hatten sie auf Sturm erobert. Die Menschheit hatte keine Chance. Schon bald waren die Menschen die Sklaven der Desserten. Die Menschen wurden entweder getötet oder in die Festung der Desserten gebracht. Es gab wenige, sie noch frei waren. Sie versteckten sich. Jeder sorgte für sich allein. Es gab keine Gemeinschaft mehr unter den Menschen. Jeder kämpfte für sich. So scheiterten sie auch.

Oliver hatte seine Frau und seinen Sohn bei der ersten Schlacht aus den Augen verloren. Er wusste nicht, ob sie verschleppt wurden, oder ob sie tot waren. Lange war es ihm gelungen, von ihren zu fliehen. Doch als er nach Süden aufbrach, wurde er in Florida gefangen genommen. Oliver wurde in einen Käfig gesteckt und sie brachten ihn zur Festung. Der Weg war lange und die Sonne brannte heiß herab. Die Gefangenen mussten schrecklichen Hunger und Durst erleiden. Die Soldaten marschierten einfach weiter und ignorierten alles, was die Gefangenen riefen. Oliver hatte sich an die Käfigwand gelehnt und versuchte nachzudenken, wie er aus dem Schlamassel wieder herauskommen würde. Doch es gab keinen Fluchtweg nach draußen. Die Gitterstäbe waren zu dick und der Käfig wurde immer gut bewacht. Zornig blickte er die Soldaten an. Plötzlich brach neben ihm eine Frau zusammen. Ihr Ehemann versuchte sie zu wecken. Doch vergebens. Oliver wusste was los war. Die Frau brauchte unbedingt etwas zu trinken. Er trommelte gegen die Gitter und flehte, dass sie der Frau etwas zu Trinken geben sollten. Doch die Männer ignorieren ihn vollkommen.

Die Zeit zog sich langsam dahin. Oliver wusste nicht, wie lange er jetzt schon in dem Käfig saß. Hunger und Durst plagten ihn. Durch die Sonne und den Wassermangel war er erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Langsam wurde es immer stiller im Kräftig. Jede Stunde wurde es immer ruhiger. Oliver wusste, dass das kein gutes Zeichen war.

Der Trupp kam an der Festung an. Die Gefangenen wurden in die Festung gebracht. Überall waren Wachen positioniert. Es gab keine Flucht nach draußen. Im Hof blieb der Wagen stehen. Ein Soldat schloss die Tür auf und sah jeden durch, ob er noch am Leben war. Wer noch lebte wurde aus dem Käfig gezerrt und weggebracht. Den Weg zur Festung hatten nur drei Menschen überlebt. Der Rest war verdurstet oder starb an schlimmen Verletzungen, die sie bei der Gefangennahme erlitten hatten. Der junge Held wurde in einen großen Saal gebracht. Er konnte kaum noch laufen. Alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Sein Mund war trocken und Wund. Was würde er für eine Flasche kaltes Wasser tun? Wie lange würde er noch durchhalten? Das Fieber und die schmerzenden Verletzungen peinigten ihn. Die Wunden hatten sich schlimm entzunden und er hatte dadurch Fieber bekommen.

Seine Kräfte schwanden dahin. Er spürte, dass er immer schwächer wurde. Sein Körper würde das nicht länger mitmachen, dass wusste er. Bald würde er zusammenbrachen und sterben. Warum erlösten sie ihn von seinem Leid nicht?

Mitten im Saal, auf einem prachtvollen Thron, saß der König der Desserten. Der Anführer des Trupps befahl zu Oliver: „_Auf die Knie! Du Wurm_!" Dieser war zwar geschwächt, doch er ließ sich nicht herum kommandieren. Er knurrte: „_Niemals, ich lasse mir keine Befehle erteilen_!" Der Mann brüllte: „_Auf die Knie, habe ich gesagt_!" Er zwang ihn auf die Knie. Vor Schmerz musste er sich krümmen, als ihn der Mann brutal auf den Boden zwang. Er grinste: „_Das ist einer den wir in Florida aufgegabelt haben! Er ist einer der drei Überlebenden. Der Rest hat den Transport leider nicht überlebt. Was sollen wir mit ihm machen Meister?_" Der Mann am Thron befahl: „_Bringt ihn zu den Anderen, er wird sich noch als nützlich erweisen! Er sieht kräftig aus! Wir werden ihn für den Krieg brauchen!" _„_Ja, Meister_!" Er grinste: „_Los du Wurm! Mach das du voran kommst!_" Er schlug ihm fest ins Gesicht und schleifte ihn aus dem Raum. Alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Sie führten Oliver eine lange Stiege hinunter. Dort unten waren viele Stahltüren. Jede war mit zwei Soldaten bewacht. Oliver wurde zur dritten Tür geführt. Eine schwere Stahltür wurde aufgerissen. Sie nahmen ihm die schweren Fesseln ab und warfen ihn ins Verließ.

**Kapitel 2 _Das Verließ:_**

Der Raum war eiskalt und stockdunkel. Es roch feucht und modrig. Plötzlich wurde er von Händen gepackt und untersucht. Eine Stimme jubelte: „_Ich habe eine Brieftasche gefunden! Endlich kann ich mir ein Laib Brot kaufen! Die wird er so wieso nicht mehr brauchen. Der ist ja schon halb hinüber! Ich frage mich, warum sie ihn überhaupt hier her gebracht haben, wenn er schon kurz vom verrecken ist!_" Eine andere Stimme rief: „_Das Amulett gehört mir, ich habe es als erstes gesehen!" _Oliver dachte sich: „_Nein! Bitte nicht! Das ist das Einzige, was ich noch von meinen Eltern noch habe_!"Ihm wurde das Amulett entrissen. Er war zu schwach um dagegen etwas zu unternehmen. Doch plötzlich war eine vertraute Stimme zu hören: „_Jenny_ _gib es mir! Das Amulett gehört jetzt mir_!" Die junge Frau zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zur Person um, die gesprochen hatte. Jenny flüsterte: „_Hier! Mrs. Queen! Ich gebe es ihnen ja schon! Aber bitte! Schlagen sie mich nicht_!" „_Keine Angst! Das werde ich nicht! Verschwindet jetzt! Ich werde mir den Neuling alleine vorknöpfen!_" Ein Mann rief: „_Mach ihn fertig! Wir brauchen nicht noch ein Maul mehr, das gestopft werden muss!"_ Der Trupp verschwand. Oliver kam die Stimme der Frau bekannt vor. Es war eine vertraute Stimme. Hatte er sich getäuscht oder war das die Stimme seiner Frau? Sein Kopf dröhnte. War das alles nur Einbildung? Alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Sein Körper schmerzte vor Schmerz. Was die Frau jetzt auch mit ihm vorhatte, er würde sich nicht wehren können. Die Frau packte ihn und schleifte ihn in die hinten Räume. Dort waren überall Vorhänge. Er wurde in einen der kleinen Räume gebracht und der Vorhang wurde vorgezogen. Oliver sah sich um. Er wollte wissen, wer die Frau war. Er richtete sich etwas auf, um besser sehen zu können. Doch es war zu dunkel, um etwas zu sehen. Die Fremde zündete eine Kerze an und steckte sie in einen Kerzenhalter. Was würde jetzt mit ihm geschehen? Würde er schnell oder qualvoll sterben. War das hier ein Raum, wo die Neulinge getötet wurden, weil sie ansonsten verhungern würden?

Oliver hoffte, dass es schnell gehen würde. Die Schmerzen von den tiefen entzundenen Wunden folterten ihn schon genug vor Schmerz. Die Person legte ihre Hand behutsam auf seine Wange. Sie kam näher. Jetzt konnte er ihr Gesicht sehen. Es war tatsächlich Chloe. Sie flüsterte: „_Oliver! Erkennst du mich?" _Dieser keuchte: „_Chloe!_" Diese gab ihm einen Kuss und lächelte: „_Gott sei Dank! Sie haben mit dir noch keine Gehirnwäsche gemacht_!" Sie küsste seine Stirn und fragte schluchzend: „_Wo warst du? Verdammt noch mal, wo warst du? Wie konntest du mir das nur antun? Ich dachte, sie haben dich getötet. Oliver, wo warst du all die 3 Jahre_?" Dieser schilderte, was geschehen war. Chloe begann seine Wunden zu stillen.

**Kapitel 3 _Endlich vereint: _**

Als sie die verschmutzten Wunden gereinigt und verbunden hatte, blickte sie ihn tief in die Augen. Sie wimmerte: „_All die Jahre von dir getrennt zu sein, waren sie schrecklichsten meines Lebens! Es riss mich förmlich in Stücke!_" Chloe schlang ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. Sie flüsterte: „_Ich_ _dachte! Ich würde dich für immer verlieren. Es tat so weh, es tat so weh, dich zu verlieren!" _Sie küsste ihn. Tränen rannen ihre Backen herunter und sie drückte ihn an sich. Sanft küsste sie sein Gesicht ab. Zärtlich hauchte sie: „_Ich liebe dich_!" Dieser hauchte: „_Ich dich auch_!" Chloe konnte deutlich spüren, dass er hohes Fieber hatte. Sie ließt ihn zurück auf das Stroh sinken. Chloe griff nach einer Decke und deckte ihn zu. Danach öffnete sie eine Flasche Wasser und befeuchtete ein Tuch. Sanft wischte sie ihm den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Behutsam legte sie das Tuch auf seine Stirn. Sie hob seinen Kopf an und flüsterte: „_Hier trink etwas! Du glühst ja förmlich! Wir müssen das Fieber runter kriegen! Deine schweren Verletzungen haben sich stark entzündet. Ich werde sehen, dass ich ein Antibiotikum gegen die Blutvergiftung bekomme. Oliver, ich bekomme dich schon wieder auf die Beine! Vertrau mir! Jetzt bist du in sicheren Händen. Du wirst wieder gesund, dass verspreche ich! Wir sind endlich wieder vereint! So schnell gebe ich dich nicht wieder her! Jetzt schlaf ein wenig, dann erholst du dich schneller_!" Dieser nickte. Er war so erschöpft. Der Schlaf kam ihm jetzt wie gerufen. Wie lange hatte er nicht mehr in Ruhe schlafen können? Es war schon viel zu lange her. Erschöpft schloss er seine Augen. Chloe gab ihm noch einen Kuss. Sanft strich sie über seine Haare. Oliver spürte, wie sie sanft über sein durchzaustes Haar fuhr. Es war entspannend und lenkte ihn von den Schmerzen ein bisschen ab. Seine Frau merkte, dass er sich dadurch entspannte und lächelte. Sie konnte deutlich spüren, dass er sie schrecklich vermisst hatte. Ihr erging es nicht anders. Sie war überglücklich, dass ihr Mann noch am Leben war. Behutsam graulte sie ihm hinterm Ohr. Dieser lächelte und Chloe gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss.

Sie wartete noch bis er eingeschlafen war, dann stand sie auf und ging zu den Gittern, die zu einem Gang führten. Sie rief zu einem der Wächtern: „_Hey, du! Ich hab was für dich!" _Der Wächter knurrte: „_Was willst du Missgeburt? Lass mich in Ruhe! Du bekommst ja sowieso nichts! Also spar die die Heulerei! Das nervt tierisch!"_ Chloe flehte: „_Bitte! Ich brauche ein Antibiotikum gegen Blutvergiftung, bitte! Mein Mann ist schwer krank! Er wird sonst sterben! Bitte helfen sie mir!_" „_Warum soll ich dir helfen? Was bekomme ich dafür_?" Chloe zog ihren Ehering vom Finger. Sie sagte: „_Ich gebe dir meinen Ehering! Es ist ein echter Diamant! Er ist viel Wert_! _Damit kannst dir kaufen was zu willst!"_

Der Mann nahm den Ring und sah ihn sich an und grinste: „_Abgemacht_!" Er ging Richtung Tür. Chloe rief: „_Abgemacht_?" Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Medikament besorgte oder ob er sich jetzt damit etwas Schönes kaufen würde. Sie sank auf den Boden. Ihr kam das Gefühl, dass der Kerl sie reingelegt hatte.

Doch plötzlich ging die Tür wider auf. Der Mann rief: „_Hier und jetzt verschwinde_!" Chloe nahm das Medikament und nickte. Sie rannte zu Oliver zurück. Sie blickte die Medikamentendose noch einmal an. War es wirklich ein Antibiotikum, oder war es Gift? Konnte sie dem Wächter trauen? Doch ihr blieb keine andere Wahl, denn die Blutvergiftung war schon sehr weit vorgeschritten. Wenn Oliver das Antibiotikum nicht bekommen würde, würde er bald sterben. Ihr blieb also keine andere Wahl, als dem Wächter zu vertrauen. Sie öffnete die Dose und weckte ihren Mann auf. Sie befahl: „_Hier du musst das hinunterschlucken_!" Oliver flüsterte schwach: „_Was ist das_?" Diese antwortete: „_Ein Antibiotikum_!" „_Wie hast du…_?" Diese flüsterte: „_Sch sch, das ist jetzt nicht wichtig! Das Wichtigste ist, dass du wieder zu Kräften kommst_!" Dieser nickte. Chloe schob ihm eine Tablette in den Mund. Sie half ihm, die Tablette mit Wasser hinunter zu schlucken. Die junge Frau lächelte und gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss und flüsterte: „_Du_ _wirst wieder vollständig gesund, dass verspreche ich_!" Dieser nickte. Erschöpft schlief er in ihrem Armen ein. Chloe hoffte so sehr, dass es kein Gift war. Jetzt hieß es abwarten und sehen was geschehen würde.

Es waren ein paar Stunden vergangen. Chloe fühlte den Puls ihres Mannes. Sie spürte, dass er noch schwach war, aber regelmäßig. Das Fieber war gesunken. Der Wachmann hatte ihr tatsächlich ein Medikament gebracht und dafür war sie dankbar. Sanft küsste sie seine Stirn. Oliver brummte. Chloe legte ihre Stirn an ihn und atmete tief durch. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Erschöpft schlief sie ein.

Ein Tag war seit dem vergangen, dass Oliver und Chloe wieder vereint waren. Chloe stand an der Schlage an, wo Essen ausgeteilt wurde. Das Essen was sie bekamen war nicht viel, aber es würde für kurze Zeit den Hunger stillen. Chloe beschloss das Brot ihren Mann zu geben. Da sie kein zweites Stück bekam, beschloss sie auf das Essen zu verzichten. Die Regel lautete, wer Hunger hat, muss sich anstellen. Wer nicht, hat Pech gehabt. Wurde jemand Krank, war das quasi sei Todesurteil. Doch die junge Frau gab ihren Mann nicht auf. Auch wenn sie hungern musste, sie gab das Brot lieber ihrem Mann, der wieder zu Kräften kommen musste. Ihr wurde ein Stück gereicht. Es war kleiner, als das letzte Mal. Aber sie sagte nichts. Sie wollte keine Schwierigkeiten haben. So ging sie schweigend zu ihrem Mann zurück. Dieser schlief unruhig. Er hatte einen Alptraum. Leise murmelte er etwas vor sich hin. Chloe redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. Ihre Stimme beruhigte ihn. Chloe griff auf seine Stirn. Das Fieber war wieder gestiegen. Chloe wand ein Tuch in einer Wasserschüssel aus und wischte den Schweiß aus Olivers Stirn. Danach öffnete sie die Dose mit dem Antibiotikum. Behutsam hob sie seinen Kopf an und befahl ihm, die Tablette mit Wasser zu schlucken. Dieser gehorchte. Erschöpft keuchte er und flüsterte: „_Chloe_!" Er öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt und atmete erleichtert auf, als er sie sah. Diese flüsterte: „_Ich bin hier! Es wird alles wieder gut!_

_Hier ich habe ein Stück Brot geholt. Es ist zwar nicht viel, aber immerhin etwas_!" Sie brach ein Stück ab und schob es in seinen Mund. Das Kauen war mühsam, doch Oliver spürte, dass sein Hunger gestillt wurde. Erschöpft schlief er nach dem Essen in Chloes Armen ein. Seine Frau merkte, dass er eingeschlafen war und ließ ihn behutsam aufs Kissen sinken. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und blickte in sein schlafendes Gesicht. Chloe hoffte so sehr, dass ihr Mann alles gut überstehen würde, bist die Verletzungen vollständig geheilt waren. Die Infektionen der Wunden hatten sich stark ausgebreitet. Chloe konnte nur hoffen, dass das Medikament half. Kurz musste Chloe an ihren Sohn denken, dieser war mit den anderen Kindern arbeiten. Die Mistkerle hatten ihren Sohn mitgenommen, um ihn zum Sklavenarbeiten zu verdonnern. Sie hatte ihn schon seit drei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Tief seufzte sie. Warum musste das alles passieren? Wer würde die Fremden auf der Erde vertreiben? Gab es noch Hoffnung, dem schrecklichen Ereignis zu entkommen? Chloe öffnete ihre Augen wieder und gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Leise flüsterte sie: „_Du musst wieder gesund werden! Du bist der einzige, der uns aus dem Schlamassel herausholen kann!_" Zärtlich strich sie über seine Haare: „_Wir brauchen dich! Ich brauchte dich! Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch alleine durchhalte_!" Tränen rannen ihre Backen herunter. Ihr Mann musste es einfach schaffen! Alleine würde sie zu Grunde gehen! Chloe brauchte lange, bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

**Kapitel 3 _Familie:_**

2 Wochen später. Oliver erholte sich langsam von den Verletzungen. Beide lagen auf dem Stroh und genossen die Anwesenheit des anderen. Chloe war so glücklich, dass sie ihren Mann wieder hatte. Egal was jetzt geschehen würde, sie würden immer zusammenhalten.

Chloe flüsterte: „_Oliver_?" Dieser brummte. Sie fragte: „_Glaubst du, den Andern geht es gut?" _Dieser antwortete: „_Ich weiß es nicht? Ich kann es leider nicht sagen, Chloe! Ich wünschte, ich wüste es!"_ Diese nickte und flüsterte: „_Ich hoffe es_!" Oliver nahm sie in seine Arme und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Chloe schlang ihre Arme um ihn und hauchte: _„Ich bin so froh, dass es dir besser geht_!" Sanft strich sie über seine Wange. Oliver wollte etwas sagen, doch diese erstickte seine Worte mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dieser grinste sie liebevoll an und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss. Chloe strahlte ihn lächelnd an und küsste zärtlich seine Stirn. Sie hauchte zärtlich: „_Ich liebe dich_!" Sanft küsste sie sein beiden Wangen: „_Mehr als alles auf der Welt! Ich liebe dich so sehr! Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich wieder habe! Die drei Jahre, waren die schrecklichsten meines Lebens! Ich bin so überglücklich dich wieder zu haben_!" Oliver bestätigte es mit einem liebevollen Kuss. Auch er hatte seine Frau schrecklich vermisst.

Plötzlich waren Stimmen zu hören. Eine Frau rief: „_Die Kinder sind zurück! Die Kinder sind zurück_!" Chloe löste ihre Umarmung von ihrem Ehemann und sprang auf. Oliver fragte verwirrt: „_Was ist los_?" „_Justin ist zurück_!" Justin, er hatte seinen Sohn schon seit 3 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Das letzte Mal, als er seinen Sohn gesehen hatte, war er gerade 1 Jahr alt geworden. Doch dann wurde die Erde von den Desserten erobert. Oliver war 3 Jahre von seiner Familie getrennt gewesen. Jetzt waren sie wieder vereint.

Ein Junge mit blonden struppigen Haaren rannte auf Chloe zu. Er sprang in ihre Arme und rief: „_Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst_!" Justin kuschelte sich an sie und grinste über sein ganzes Gesicht.

Als er seinen Kopf hob, wimmerte er: „_Sie haben Chris' Vater verschleppt! Zur Bestie! Bis jetzt ist noch keiner zurückgekommen!_ _Mama! Ich hab Angst! Was ist, wenn sie dich als nächstes holen!"_ Plötzlich hörte er eine tiefe Stimme: „_So weit werde ich es nicht kommen lassen!" _Er schreckte zusammen, als er die tiefe Stimme hörte. Justin blickte auf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass noch jemand im Raum war. Er blickte den Mann schüchtern an und fragte seine Mutter: „_Wer ist das_?" Chloe antwortete: „_Justin! Das ist dein Vater?_" Der Junge konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Er dachte, dass sein Vater im Krieg gefallen war. Neugierig musterte er ihn. Oliver wollte gerade etwas sagen. Doch im selben Moment, sprang Justin auf seinen Vater und schlang seine Arme um ihn. Er kuschelte sich an ihn und flüsterte überglücklich: „_Mein Vater lebt! Mein Vater lebt!" _Grinsend blickte er in Olivers Gesicht. Dieser konnte seine braunen Augen förmlich strahlen sehen. Er begrüßte ihn: „_Hy Justin_!" Dieser rief aufgeregt: „_Seit wann bist du hier? Wo warst du?"_ Oliver erzählte ihm, wo er die drei Jahre über war. Der Junge hörte aufmerksam zu. Nach der langen aufregenden Geschichte schlief Justin in den Armen seines Vaters ein.

Oliver blickte zu Chloe. Diese grinste und gab ihm einen Kuss. Sie flüsterte: „_Er war schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich wie heute. Du hast ihm eine große Freunde gemacht, danke!_" Dieser flüsterte: „_Er ist mein Sohn! Es ist schön, wenn er sich freut, mich zu sehen!_" Seine Frau grinste und gab ihm einen Kuss. Dieser lächelte sie liebevoll an. Chloe schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. Doch schließlich flüsterte sie: „_Wir sollten jetzt etwas schlafen, Morgen erwartet uns bestimmt ein anstrengender Tag!_" Dieser stimmte zu und flüsterte: „_Gut!" _Er gab ihr einen Kuss und hauchte zärtlich: „_Schlaf gut!"_ Diese wünschte ihm ebenfalls eine gute Nacht. Beide gaben sich einen zärtlichen Kuss und schenkten sich liebevolle Blicke. Chloe war die Erste, die einschlief. Oliver blickte zu seinem Sohn. Dieser hatte sich an sein T-Shirt gekrallt und seinen Kopf eng an ihn gelegt. Oliver legte seinen Arm um ihn und schloss seine Augen. Schon bald wurde er ins Land der Träume geholt.

Oliver wurde durch ein Wimmern geweckt. Er öffnete seine Augen. Justin bewegte sich unruhig hin und her. Er flüsterte etwas Unverständliches. Oliver flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu und strich sanft über seine zersausten Haare. Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und schlief wieder weiter. Erleichtert atmete Oliver auf und strich seinem Sohn noch einmal übers Haar. Dann blickte er auf. Er merkte, dass Chloe wach war. Sie hatte ihn wohl schon eine Weile beobachtet. Sie kam etwas näher und flüsterte: „_Ich wusste, du würdest ein guter Vater für ihn sein!"_ Sie gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. Dieser grinste. Beide unterhielten sich noch eine Weile im Flüsterton. Doch schon bald überfiel die beiden die Müdigkeit und beide schliefen erschöpft ein.

**Kapitel 4 _Sei stark, gib nicht auf!_**

Der Tag graute. Im Verließ konnte man es nicht erkennen, es war zu dunkel um Tag und Nacht zu unterscheiden. Doch manchmal konnte man es spüren, ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Die Stahltür wurde aufgerissen und 5 Wächter kamen bei der Tür herein. Einer rief: „_Alle aufgestanden! Wird's bald! Alle kräftigen Männer kommen jetzt mit! Wir brauchen Verstärkung für den Krieg! Wird's bald habe ich gesagt!_" Ein Wächter kam bei den Queens vorbei und riss den Vorhang auf und befahl zu Oliver: „_Steh auf du Wurm! Du wirst gebraucht_!" Er zerrte ihn auf die Beine. Chloe stand auf und rief: „_Nein! Bitte nicht, er hat sich von seinen Verletzungen noch nicht richtig erholt! Bitte lassen sie ihn hie_r! Er braucht noch Ruhe!" Der Wächter brüllte: „_Klappe! Du Missgeburt! Es hat dich niemand erlaubt zu sprechen!_" Er schlug ihr fest ins Gesicht. Oliver packte wutentbrannt seinen Hand und knurrte: „_Wehe du schlägst meine Frau noch einmal, dann kannst du ein Wunder erleben!_" Der Wächter lachte höhnisch: „_Ein Mensch wagt es mir zu widersprechen! Ha, du hast keine Chance gegen mich, du Versager!" _Oliver ließ sich das nicht bitten und schlug zu. Der Wächter zischte: „_Na warte Bürschchen! Nicht kampfbereit, von wegen! Los, bring ihn aufs Schlachtfeld_!" Er verpasste Oliver einen festen Hieb am Kopf, der ihn zu Boden riss. Chloe rannte zu ihm, um ihm hoch zu helfen. Entsetzt blickte sie auf die Platzwunde an seinem Kopf. Sie brüllte: „_Nein! Bitte! Von dort ist noch keiner leben zurückgekommen! Bitte haben sie doch ein Herz! Er ist immer noch schwer verwundet! Bitte lassen sie ihn hier bei seiner Familie!_" Doch der Mann riss sie von ihrem Mann weg und rief: „_Ruhe! Weibsbild! Oder ich nehme den Jungen auch mit!" _Abrupt war sie still. Oliver sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: „_Es ist schon OK Chloe! Pass auf unseren Sohn gut auf!_" Diese schluchzte: „_Nein, bitte, bitte geh nicht!"_ Dieser flüsterte: „_Sch sch! Es wird alles wieder gut! Ich verspreche es! ... Ich liebe dich!_" Chloe antwortete: „_Ich liebe dich_!" Sie hängte ihm das Amulett seiner Mutter um, das sie die ganze Zeit seit seiner Ankunft getragen hatte und gab ihm einen Kuss. Sie flüsterte: „_Bitte sag mir, dass ich dich wieder sehe_!" „_Das werde ich! Versprich mir, dass du stark bleibst, gib nicht auf! Es gibt immer Hoffnung!_" Sie nickte und küsste ihn: "_Ich verspreche es!_" Der Wächter wurde ungeduldig und packte ihn: „_So genug jetzt! Beweg dich! Mach das du raus kommst_!" Chloe versuchte die Hand ihres Mannes festzuhalten, doch der Wächter zog ihn mit sich. Chloe rief laut: „_Oliver_!" Dieser blickte ein letztes Mal zu seiner Frau, bevor die schwere Eisentür die Sicht der Beiden trennte. Justin rief laut: „_Papa! Nein_!" Chloe nahm ihren Sohn in die Arme und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Doch der Junge wusste, was auf seinen Vater zukam. Er konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Weinend schlief er in den Armen seiner Mutter ein.

**Kapitel 5 _Die Entscheidungsschlacht:_**

Oliver wurde nach draußen gebracht. Die Sonne blendete enorm. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr das Tageslicht gesehen. Seine Augen mussten sich erst wieder an das Licht gewöhnen. Draußen standen bestimmt 10 000 Männer. Alle waren bewaffnet. Ein Wächter packte seine Handschellen, die ihm im Verließ angelegt worden waren und befahl: „_Ich werde dir jetzt die Handfesseln abnehmen. Aber wehe du versuchst zu fliehen! Wir eröffnen dann das Feuer auf dich. Du hast keine Chance_!" Dieser nickte. Der Wächter nahm ihm die scheren Eisenfesseln ab und befahl: „_Du nimmst jetzt deine Waffen und stellst dich zu den Anderen! Na wird's bald!_" Dieser gehorchte.

Als er mit den notwendigen Waffen ausgehändigt war, blieb er absichtlich stehen. Der Anführer der Wächter befahl: „_In die Reihe mit dir, habe ich gesagt_!" Oliver grinste hinterhältig: „_Aber gerne doch_!" Er machte einen Schritt. Der Anführer brüllte: „_Etwas schneller, wenn ich bitten darf!"_ Oliver antwortete: „_Ja, wenn du meinst_!" Er zog seine beiden Schwerter und machte eine schnelle Umdrehung. Schnell wie der Wind, schwang er beiden Waffen und stach zu. Er knurrte: „_Ich lasse mir gar nichts befehlen, da hast du dir den Falschen ausgesucht!_" Er zog die Klingen aus dem Wächter und enthauptete ihn. Die anderen Desserten gingen auf ihn los und schon bald war er mitten im heißen Gefecht verwickelt. Der Menschentrupp sah ihm nur zu. Keiner eilte ihm zur Hilfe. Oliver brüllte laut: „_Wollt ihr es so enden lassen! Wollt ihr, dass sich die Menschen gegenseitig auslöschen_?" Ein Mann in der Truppe rief: „_Nein_!" Oliver rief laut: „_Wollt ihr, dass eure Frauen und Kinder weiterhin in Sklaverei, in Angst und Schrecken leben müssen_?" Einige riefen: „_Nein! Das muss ein Ende haben_!" Die Desserten hatten Oliver zu Fall gebracht. Einer der Männer wollte sein Schwert in ihn hineinrammen. Doch im selben Moment wurde sein Oberkörper von einem Schwert durchbohrt. Ein Schwarzer hatte die drei Wächter getötet und dem Mann der Oliver töten wollte, die Klinge in sein Brustkorb gerammt. Er rief: „_Ich will nicht länger mit ansehen, wir sie uns alle vernichten!_" Der Afrikaner rief zu den Menschen: „_Schließen wir uns zusammen, vernichten wir die Eindringlinge, die unseren Heimatplaneten erobert haben! Wir wollen wieder in Freiheit leben_!" Er half Oliver auf die Beine. Dieser bedankte sich. Der Schwarze sagte: „Nicht der Rede wert!" Oliver stellte sich vor die Männer und rief: „_Folgt mir und ihr werdet wieder die Freiheit sehen!_" Ein lautes Brüllen und Jubeln war zu hören. Oliver schritt voran und führte sie zur Festung. Die Desserten ließen sich das aber nicht gefallen. Jetzt hatte ein Mann den Mut ergriffen, die Menschen zusammenzuführen, um mit ihnen gemeinsam in den Krieg zu ziehen. Der Mann musste für seine Taten bezahlen, das schwörten sie. Sie riefen alle Männer in den Krieg.

**Kapitel 6 _Die Zeit drängt:_**

Ein heftiger Kampf wurde entfacht. 3 Monate lang herrschte ein heftiger Krieg, der kein Ende zu nehmen schien. Schwerter klirrten. Gebrüll war zu hören. Triböcke schlugen die dicken Mauern der Festung ein. Die Desserten mochten ihnen die modernen Waffen genommen haben, aber die Menschen wussten immer, wie sie sich wehren konnten. Sie griffen zu den alten Waffen zurück. Ein großer Stein riss ein gewaltiges Loch in die Mauer. Oliver stürmte in die Festung. Hinter ihm folgte ein Heer bewaffnete Männer, die ihm den Rücken deckten. Mit lautem Gebrüll stürmten sie voran.

Es gelang Oliver zum Verließ vorzudringen. Dort war das Chaos los. Die Desserten hatten offensichtlich beschlossen die Gefangenen zu ermorden. Laut rief er nach seiner Frau. Doch es war durch das Kreischen der Frauen und das Gebrüll der Männer viel zu laut. Oliver schob sich durch die Menge durch. Er kam zu den kleinen Raum, wo sie eine Zeitlang gebt hatten. Oliver riss den Vorhang zur Seite und erblickte ein Desserter, der sich über Chloe gebeugt hatte. Der Mistkerl hatte ihr die Kleidung vom Leib gerissen.

Er wollte ihr gerade das Unterleibchen vom Leib reißen. Wild schlug sie um sich und brüllte aus Leibeskräften. Der Mann festigte seinen Griff. Chloe brüllte vom festen Griff laut auf, als ihr der Mann ihren Unterarm brach. Oliver stürmte auf beide zu und versetzte dem Schurken einen Hieb mit dem Schwert. Der Mann brüllte auf und drehte sich um. Er ließ Chloe unsanft auf den Boden fallen und rief: „_Was willst du Wurm_!" Oliver zischte kalt wie Eis: „_**Wehe du vergreifst dich an meiner Frau noch ein Mal**_**!**" Der Mann grinste: „_Oh, ein Mensch will sich mit mir messen! Ich warne dich, wenn ich dich verletze, dann heule bloß nicht los_!" Oliver brüllte: „_**Du **__**rührst meine Frau nicht noch einmal an**__!_" Der Mann grinste böse: _„Oh, es aber ein schönes Gefühl, wenn die Weiber so kreischen_!" Oliver schäumte innerlich vor Zorn. Er sprang nach vorne und tötete den Mann, indem er seinen Oberkörper mit dem Schwert durchbohrte. Laut rief er: „_Unterschätze die Menschheit nicht! Wir sind stärker als wir aussehen!_" Er steckte seine Waffe in die Scheide und schlang eine Decke um seine Frau. Behutsam hob er sie hoch. Diese wehrte sich. Oliver redete mit ruhiger Stimme: „_Chloe_! _Sch, sch, sch! He es ist alles wieder gut_! _Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit! Keiner wird dir mehr etwas antun! Es ist alles wieder gut!"_ Diese hörte seine vertraute Stimme und flüsterte schwach: „_Oliver_?" Dieser grinste: „_Ich bin hier __Sweetheart__!_ _Ich sagte doch, wir sehen und wieder_!" Diese öffnete ihre Augen und blickte in sein Gesicht. Sie begann zu lächeln. Oliver gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. Jetzt kam Justin angerannt. Er schlang seine Arme um Olivers Beine und jubelte: „_Papa, du bist wieder hier! Du bist hier, um uns zu retten!" _Dieser lächelte: „_Ja mein Junge, bald werden wir wieder freie Menschen sein!_" Justin begann über sein ganzes Gesicht zu strahlen. Oliver brachte seine Frau nach draußen. Ein Mann kam angelaufen und rief: „_Wir haben es geschafft! Wir haben die Festung eingenommen. Die Tyrenei hat ein Ende. Wir sind frei_!" Oliver atmete auf. Endlich würde wieder Frieden auf der Erde herrschen. Endlich würde die Schreckensherrschaft ein Ende haben. Oliver trug seine Frau von der Festung weg.

**Kapitel 7 _Endlich frei:_**

Als er einige Meter gegangen war, sah er, dass die Festung in Flammen stand. Kurze Zeit später explodierte sie. Endlich war es vorbei. Sie waren frei. Oliver genoss den Wind in seinen Haaren, wie sehr er ihn schon vermisst hatte. Endlich konnten sie sich wieder an den schönen Dingen des Lebens erfreuen. Er trug seine Frau zu einem verlassenen Haus am Strand. Dort würden sie im Trockenen sein. Wie es aussah würde bald der Regen herein brechen.

In dem Haus war es kühl und dunkel. So beschloss Oliver den Kamin ein zu heizen. Es würde bestimmt noch lange dauern, bis die Städte wieder mit Strom versorgt werden würden. Die ganze Industrie war zusammen gebrochen. Doch die Menschen würden zusammen halten und bald würde wieder das Paradies herrschen. Jetzt mussten sie noch eine Weile ohne Strom auskommen. Justin hatte es sich auf dem Doppelbett gemütlich gemacht. Erschöpft gähnte er. Er rollte sich zusammen und schloss seine Augen. Sein Vater deckte ihn zu und strich sanft über seine Haare. Erschöpft schlief der Junge ein.

Nach dem der Junge eingeschlafen war, stand Oliver auf und ging zu seiner Frau. Er kniete sich neben sie und begann ihre Wunden zu versorgen. Der Mistkerl hatte sie schlimm zugerichtet. Innerlich schäumte er immer noch vor Wut. Wie konnte dieser Mistkerl sie nur so behandeln?

**Kapitel 8 _Ich beschütze dich:_**

Als Oliver ihre Wunden verbunden hatte, versorgte er noch seine Verletzungen, die vom Kampf stammten. Danach legte er sich neben Chloe und schloss sie in seine Arme. Diese erwachte im selben Moment. Sie spürte, seine Umarmung. Giftig zischte sie: „_Fass mich nicht an, du Scheusal_!" Sie dachte, sie sei immer noch in Gefangenschaft. Ihr Mann flüsterte: „_Sch, sch! Es ist alles gut! Ich bin es nur_!" Heißer flüsterte sie: „_Oliver?_" Dieser flüsterte zärtlich: „_Ich bin hier! Es ist alles gut! Du bist in Sicherheit!_" Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Dieses Mal zuckte sie nicht zusammen. Sie drehte sich um und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Chloe drückte ihren Kopf an ihn und brach in Tränen aus. Ihr Mann strich sanft über ihre Haare und flüsterte: „_Ich bin hier Chloe! Es ist alles wieder gut! Niemand wird dir mehr weh tun! Es ist alles gut!_" Chloe drückte ihren Kopf eng an ihn und spürte, wie sich sein Griff um sie festigte. Sie fühlte durch die Umarmung und die starken Arme die sie festhielten, Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Sanft schmiegte sie sich an seine Brust, die Schutz und Geborgenheit bot. Sanft flüsterte Oliver: „_Sch, sch, sch! Ist ja gut! Es ist alles Ok_!" Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Oliver gab ihr die Zeit, die sie brauchte. Erschöpft schlief sie in seinen Armen ein.

Als sie erwachte, brach gerade der Tag an. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster und sah, dass sie Sonne langsam aufstieg. Das Meer rauschte leise. Der Wind ließ die Äste der Bäume leicht im Wind schaukeln. Wie lange hatte sie die Sonne und das Meer nicht mehr gesehen? Es war viel zu lange! Doch endlich konnte sie sich wieder an der Pracht erfreuen. Langsam stand sie auf und öffnete die Tür. Barfuß schritt sie aus dem Haus. Das Gras war feucht. Aber es war ein herrliches Gefühl. Die Sonne stieg immer höher. Dank einer Sonnenbrille konnte sie sich im Freien aufhalten. Ohne würden es ihre Augen nicht verkraften. Sie war zu lange im Dunkeln gewesen. Ihre Augen mussten sich erst an das Licht wieder gewöhnen. Chloe ging zum Strand. Der Sand war ein wundervolles Gefühl. Beinahe hatte sie schon vergessen, wie sich Sand anfühlte. Mit langsamen Schritten glitt sie durch den weichen Sand. Das Gefühl frei zu sein und den Sand unter den Füßen zu spüren war das schönste was es gab. Bald kam sie zum Wasser. Die Wellen umspülten ihre Füße. Jede Welle fühlte sich an, als würde diese eine Sorge nehmen und wegtragen. Tief atmete sie durch und genoss die frische Luft und das kühle Wasser an ihren Füßen. Im selben Moment hörte sie Schritte. Sie drehte sich um und erblickte ihren Mann, der auf sie zukam. Er flüsterte: „_Hey! Was machst du den hier draußen, du musst dich ausruhen! Es ist eiskalt hier draußen!_" Er schlang eine Decke um sie. Diese antwortete: „_Ich musste einmal an die frische Luft. Das Wasser ist einfach herrlich! Es ist, als würde es meine Sorgen einfach so wegtragen_!" Oliver umarmte sie. Diese ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Brust zurücksinken. Sanft gab dieser ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er meinte: „_Komm wieder rein! Es ist eiskalt! Du verkühlst dich sonst noch_!" Diese nickte und beide gingen gemeinsam zurück ins Haus.

Erschöpft legte sich Chloe aufs Bett. Ihr Mann deckte sie zu und flüsterte: „_Du musst deine Kräfte noch schonen. Eine Erkältung, können wir jetzt echt nicht brauchen_!" Diese nickte. Oliver hatte Recht. Wenn sie jetzt krank wurde, würde ihr gepeinigter Körper von der Folterung nicht durchhalten. Der Mistkerl, der ihr die Kleidung vom Leib gerissen hatte, wollte sich an Oliver rächen, weil er die Menschen in den Sieg geführt hatte. Er wollte mit ihr sein Befriedigungen stillen und sie danach töten. So würde er eine süße Rache an dem Mann haben, der die Menschen wieder Hoffnung im Leben gab und dass sie die Schlacht gewinnen könnten. Chloe seufzte. Ihr Mann setzte sich neben sie und strich sanft über ihre linke Wange. Diese ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie an ihre Wange. Oliver gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Diese brummte zufrieden und kraulte sanft seine Haare. Beide blickten sich liebevoll an. Doch schon bald überfiel Chloe die Müdigkeit. Erschöpft schlief sie ein. Oliver beschloss etwas Essbares zu suchen. Es war nicht leicht, etwas aufzutreiben. Der Krieg hat seine totale Verwüstung hinterlassen.

Chloe erwachte, sie roch frisch gebratenes Fleisch. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und richtete sich langsam auf. Alles schmerzte. Chloe stöhnte vor Schmerz. Sie blickte zum Kamin. Oliver war dabei einen Fasan über dem Feuer zu grillen. Der Geruch war verlockend. Sie hatte schon seit einer Ewigkeit kein Fleisch mehr gegessen. Langsam stand sie auf und ging zum Kamin. Ihr linker Knöchel schmerzte immer noch den sie sich verstaucht hatte. Ihre Verletzungen brannten vor Schmerz. Oliver merkte, dass seine Frau wach war und befahl: „_Du solltest doch liegen bleiben Schatz! Ich schaff das schon!_ _Justin schläft noch! Du kannst ganz beruhigt sein! Es geht ihm gut! Die Hauptsache ist, dass du wieder gesund wirst!_" Er stützte sie und brachte sie zur Sofa, die am Kamin stand. Erschöpft ließ sie sich aufs Sofa fallen. Oliver brachte ihr eine Decke. Diese bedankte sich und deckte sich zu. Im selben Moment brach sie in Tränen aus. Oliver versuchte sie zu beruhigen und fragte was los war. Sie schluchzte: „_Diese schrecklichen Bilder wollen einfach nicht aus meinen Kopf gehen. Ich und Justin aßen gerade zu Abend, als plötzlich ein lautes Schreien zu hören war. Die Schreie wurden immer mehr und lauter. Ich sah nach was los war. Die Soldaten stürmten ins Verließ und begannen die Gefangenen zu töten. Ich befahl Justin sich in dem Spalt in der Wandhöhle zu verstecken. Dort würden ihn die Soldaten nicht erreichen. Der Anführer brüllte, er würde gern wissen, wer die Frau der Anführer des Menschenheeres war. Wenn sie sagen würden, wer derjenige war, würde man verschont bleiben. Die anderen verrieten, dass ich es bin. Der Anführer stürmte auf mich zu und begann die Kleider von mir zu reisen. Ich hatte keine Chance zu entkommen! Er schlug immer wieder auf mich ein. Ich wusste, dass ich sterben würde. Doch zum Glück kamst du im richtigen Moment. Ich wüsste nicht was…!"_ Dieser unterbrach sie: „_Sch sch sch! Ist ja gut! Ich bin hier! Niemand wird mehr in deine Nähe kommen. Das lasse ich nicht zu, dass jemand dir weh tut! Ich werde dich immer beschützen!_" Seine Frau schmiegte sich an seine Brust. Tief atmete sie durch. Oliver schlang seine Arme um sie. Chloe genoss seine feste Umarmung und seine ruhigen Atemzüge. Sie konzentrierte sich auf seine Herzschläge. Das war beruhigend. Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder. Erschöpft schlief sie in den Armen ihres Mannes ein.

**Kapitel 9_ Aufbruch nach Hause:_**

Chloe hatte sich von den Verletzungen erholt. Oliver beschloss, dass sie nach Star City zu seinem Haus aufbrechen sollte. Er packte alles, war sie für die Reise brauchten. Justin sprang fröhlich am Strand herum und sammelte Muscheln, welche er am Strand fand.

Als sie alles gepackt hatten, rief Oliver: „_Justin! Komm, wir brechen auf_!" Der Junge rannte zu ihm und fragte: „_Wo gehen wir hin_?" „_Nach Hause_!", antwortete sein Vater. Der Junge begann zu grinsten und sprang auf seinen Vater. Chloe meinte: „_Hey_ _Justin! Dein Vater muss schon das schwere Gepäck tragen, du könntest ruhig zu Fuß gehen_!" Oliver aber sagte: „_Es macht mir nichts aus, wirklich_!" Justin lachte und kuschelte sich an seinen Vater. Chloe schüttelte ihren Kopf und ging voran.

Eine Woche gingen sie, ohne nur ein einziges Haus zu sehen. Die Straßen waren aufgerissen und ungepflegt. Was drei Jahre ohne Menschen ausmachen kann! Die Natur kam langsam zurück.

Endlich fanden sie eine kleine Stadt. Sie war unbewohnt. Beide Elternteile fanden einen verlassenen Lebensmittelladen. Dort füllten sie ihre Vorräte auf. Oliver meinte: „_Ich sehe mich einmal um, vielleicht finde ich etwas, mit dem wir schneller voran kommen_!" Seine Frau nickte und rief: „_Aber sei vorsichtig_!" Dieser gab ihr einen Kuss und lächelte: „_Klar, bin ich immer_!" Er ging Richtung Tür. Justin fragte: „_Mama! Wo geht Papa den hin?_" Diese antwortete: „_Er geht los, um noch etwas Brauchbares zu finden das wir benötigen können!_" Dieser nickte und half seiner Mutter die Dosen in den Rucksack zu packen.

Oliver bog gerade um eine Hausecke, als er einen verlassen Jeep fand. Er überprüfte, ob der Tank noch voll war. Zum Glück war er noch fast voll. Das nannte man wirklich Glück. Doch im selben Moment hörte er ein Geräusch. Ein streunender Kojote kam um die Ecke gebogen und ging auf ihn los. Oliver wurde zu Boden gerissen. Der Hund fletschte mit den Zähnen und knurrte laut. Er riss sein Maul auf und entblößte seine reißenden Zähne. Oliver zog sein Messer und stach die Klinge in die Kehle des Hundes. Dieser wimmerte auf und sank zu Boden. Oliver murrte und zog das Messer heraus: „_Verdammter Köter_!" Er wollte gerade aufstehen. Als er stand, hörte er plötzlich ein Rauschen. So hörte sich Clark an, wenn er mit Superspead auftauchte. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen. Als hinter ihm eine Stimme sagte: „_He Boss_!" Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Er fauchte Bart an: „_Musst du dich von hinten so anschleichen"_? Dieser grinste: „_Ich fand es irgendwie cool_!" „_Ja, ja sehr komisch_!" Oliver atmete einmal tief durch und sagte: „_Aber! Schön dich zu sehen! Weißt du wo Clark und die Anderen sind? Ich habe drei Jahre nichts mehr von ihnen gehört!_" Der junge Mann antwortete: „_Clark und Lois sind in Mexiko, AC ist bei den Bahamas, Victor habe ich vor drei Stunden in New York gesehen, es geht allen gut! Wenn du das wissen willst!_" Dieser nickte: „_Danke! Schön zu wissen, dass alle wohl auf sind!_" Bart ging um ihn herum und gab ihm einen leichten Schups an der Schulter: „_Ich habe gehört, dass du eine ganze Ahme angeführt hast. Dein Trupp hat die Desserten endgültig vernichtet. Reife Leistung Kumpel_!" Dieser antwortete: „_Es ist alles schön und gut. Aber es hört sich schöner an, als es ist! Wir haben einige Verluste erlitten. Der Kampf war ein reinstes Blutbad_!"

Bart aber grinste: „_Aber trotzdem hast du den Feind in die Flucht geschlagen, oder?_" Dieser nickte: „_Ja, das stimmt!_ _Komm ich muss noch meine Frau und meinen Sohn holen, dann werden wir nach Star City aufbrechen! Kommst du mit?"_ Dieser bejahte und rannte seinem Freund nach.

Chloe war erleichtert, als ihr Mann zurückkehrte. Sie umarmte ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich. Sie amtete auf, als sie von Bart hörte, dass es den Anderen gut ging. Gemeinsam brachen sie nach Star City auf.

Die Fahrt war lang und anstrengend. Es war gar nicht so leicht an Benzin ran zu kommen. Die meisten Zapfsäulen waren schon trocken gelegt worden. Die Sonne brannte vom Himmel herab und heizte das Auto extrem auf. Bart und Justin schliefen auf der Rückbank. Chloe blickte kurz zu seinem Sohn, doch dann widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Mann zu. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und atmete tief durch. Schon bald würden sie zu Hause sein. Sie freute sich schon sehr darauf.

Die Nacht brach herein. Oliver hielt an einer Tankstelle und tankte den Wagen auf. Sie übernachteten dort und beschlossen am Nächsten Tag weiterzufahren. Chloe kuschelte sich zu ihrem Mann am Vordersitz. Justin und Bart hatten es sich auf der Rückbank gemütlich gemacht. Die beiden schliefen schon. Chloe flüsterte: „_Was denkst du? Bin ich eine gute Mutter?_" Dieser küsste sie und flüsterte: „_Natürlich! Justin ist ein guter Junge. Er hat Glück, dich als Mutter zu haben_!" Diese nickte dankbar und gab ihm einen Kuss. Sie kuschelte sich eng an ihn und schloss ihre Augen. Erschöpft schlief sie glücklich ein.

**Kapitel 10 _Endlich zu Hause:_**

Als sie erwachte, blickte sie aus dem Fenster. Oliver war schon weiter gefahren. Jetzt waren schon die ersten Häuser von Star City zu sehen. Bald würden sie endlich zu Hause sein. Chloe beschloss noch eine Weile zu schlafen.

Der Wagen stoppte. Sie waren zu Hause. Oliver weckte seine Frau zärtlich auf und gab ihr einen Kuss. Diese lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Dann blickte sie aus dem Fenster, das Haus stand noch. Tief atmete sie durch. Es war nicht beschädigt worden. Chloe öffnete die Tür und stieg aus. Sie streckte sich. Im selben Moment wurde sie von ihrem Mann umarmt. Er gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss. Diese streckte ihre Hand aus und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Leise flüsterte sie: „_Endlich zu Hause!"_ Ich Mann grinste und hob sie hoch. Er trug sie ins Haus. Das Haus war total verstaubt. Doch das war ja auch kein Wunder. Es stand 3 Jahre leer. Gemeinsam beschlossen sie das Haus wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Alle halfen mit, dass es wieder wohnlich und angenehm zum Leben war. Schon bald hatten sie ihre gewohnte Umgebung wieder. Überglücklich das gewohnte zu Hause wieder zu haben und wieder vereint zu sein, schlief Chloe überglücklich in den Armen ihres Mannes ein.

**The End!**


End file.
